mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alberon (PoL)
}} Lord Alberon is a major character in Voyage Home, one the official campaigns included in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. The liege lord of Gallavant, he reigns over a kingdom, treating his subjects fairly and honourably. In the concluding act of the campaign, Gallavant is forced to make a difficult, irrevocable decision: side with Lord Alberon, his just and noble sovereign, or betray him to assist his estranged sister Drakonia in her rebellious cause. Gameplay The decision to side with or betray Lord Alberon determines the course of the campaign. If Gallavant chooses to remain loyal to Alberon after defeating Martine in Pirate Isles, the King and Country scenario concludes the campaign: Lord Alberon is playable in this instance. If Gallavant sides with Drakonia, Blood is Thicker becomes the final mission, in which Alberon serves as the main enemy.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: King and Country (scenario, in English). 1997.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: Blood is Thicker (scenario, in English). 1997. Either way, his statistics do not change: in both variants of the map, he is a Knight hero at level 5, with 5000 experience points and the Basic Ballistics, Advanced Leadership and Advanced Estates skills. He begins with Swordsmen, Crusaders and Veteran Pikemen in both missions - a higher number in Blood Is Thicker than in King and Country. Unlike Gallavant, it is possible to lose Lord Alberon in King and Country and still win the map.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: King and Country (scenario, in English). 1997.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: Blood is Thicker (scenario, in English). 1997. Biography For many years, Alberon acted as Gallavant's liege lord, treating him well. Experiencing difficulties with pirate raids on his kingdom over time, Alberon dispatched Gallavant to the outer isles, but a "ferocious a sudden storm" wrecked the Knight's ship.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: Stranded (scenario, in English). 1997. Gallavant battled his way through the pirates (led by Martine) and reached the mainland, only to find that Alberon's realm had been plunged into civil war - incited by his Necromancer sister, Drakonia. As chaos gripped the kingdom, Gallavant was forced to choose between his lord and his family.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: Pirate Isles (scenario, in English). 1997. King and Country outcome Gallavant may have sided with Lord Alberon, who would have appreciated his loyalty despite declaring the war a terrible one for his kingdom. Together, the two Knights would defeat Drakonia, carting her back to the Citadel in chains to be held in prison until death. Gallavant would express that he had made peace with his decisions, but would sorely wish the conflict had not led to bloodshed.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: King and Country (scenario, in English). 1997. Blood is Thicker outcome Alternatively, he may have sided with Drakonia, betraying Lord Alberon. United, the siblings would succeed in their destructive cause, conquering the realm. Alberon would be despondent upon learning of Gallavant's betrayal, greeting him with a "betrayed look" Gallavant would never forget, despite his ultimate triumph.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. Cyberlore Games. Mission: Blood is Thicker (scenario, in English). 1997. Gallery File:HoMMII_PoL-Boxshot.jpg|Possible depiction of Lord Alberon Trivia *It appears that the sword-wielding Knight depicted on the front cover of Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty's game box is supposed to be Alberon: no other heroes resemble the character. Appearances *''Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty'' Sources Category:Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty characters Category:Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty heroes Category:Heroes II Knights